Forum:Foundry missions?
I'd like to suggest we add Foundry missions to the materials catalogued here. --StarSword (talk) 01:45, March 16, 2015 (UTC) :I think they'd be fine, and that they fall under the "fan-made Star Trek projects". They're akin to fan fic, and I don't think MB would allow them. They could also follow the format of the STO mission pages on MB. I'm not sure how sourcing would work; I'm guessing a link to the STO website plus how to get to the mission. Any thoughts / objections / concerns / etc. from anyone? --Hawku (talk) 13:39, March 16, 2015 (UTC) ::I agree with this, too; no objections. A lot of the Foundry missions are REALLY good. -- Worffan101 (talk) 03:40, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Suggestions re: above Citations In my experience authors normally make a forum thread on the main STO board for a mission when it's released. There's also the fansite StarbaseUGC.com. I suggest linking to a web post. --StarSword (talk) 22:53, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Infobox We can probably use something like Memory Beta's used in official missions, c.f. the page for Delta Rising s . These are the fields we'd need besides the title and an image box: * Mission code: Basically the mission's serial number or episode code, visible in the Foundry storefront. Looks like ST-HUMZ4D6YH. * Faction: is this mission available Fedside or KDF-side? (In rare cases, there's a version for each.) * Minimum level: You must be x level to play the mission (dictated by the enemy mobs chosen). * Release date: When did the mission come out? * Date: In-universe date. * Stardate: as above. * Starting location: Where do you need to go to enter the mission? * Romulan-friendliness: We can't code the mission to be playable by Romulans exclusively (grrr) but some authors choose to include dialogue for Romulans, or in some cases write the mission entirely for Fed Roms or KDF Roms. --StarSword (talk) 22:53, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Sounds good. Started a template here: Template:STO Foundry mission. Wasn't sure what to call the Romulan-friendliness field (Species focus?), if not, maybe it could be something people note in the first paragraph. Let me how it looks and if it works. Also made it friendly for those with multi-parter missions. --Hawku (talk) 02:30, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Looks good. One suggestion, though: given the upcoming sector space revamp, maybe we split Starting location into two fields that would display as Starting location, "location" and "sector". So for example, for a mission starting at DS9, |location = Deep Space 9 |sector = Bajor would give Starting location: Deep Space 9 in Bajor sector As for Romulan-friendliness, maybe call the field "Romulan" and have it display as "Romulan-friendly?" Subcategories might be: * No: Mission is fully written for Starfleet/KDF characters. * RP options: Mission includes dialogue and/or roleplaying opportunities specific to Romulan Republic characters. * Written for Romulans: Mission text is written only for Romulan player characters. Note that due to game mechanics it will still be playable by Starfleet or KDF characters. Also edited the field descriptions in the template. --StarSword (talk) 01:44, March 21, 2015 (UTC) One other thing I just thought of: can you make the title field appear in big print in the top bar, a la the title of a fanfic in Template:Fanfic story? :I've made the change. Is that what you were asking for? --JayLR 09:03, March 21, 2015 (UTC) :Yup, that's it exactly. Thanks. -- StarSword (talk) 18:54, March 21, 2015 (UTC)